Keroro Gunso: Platoons Unite!
by Hailzthewakawaka
Summary: After Keroro has been slacking off for years, HQ sent them a backup platoon to complete the invasion. Now, they face obsticals of everyday life and the up most random things that appear. Sargent Keroro and Sargent Kalele's platoons will unite until Pekopon bows down to them. Warning; contains ocXdororo, random things, and some action. I mean, seriously, IS Sgt. Frog you know.
1. New Keronjin Bait for The Peko-fish-ians

"Ah~ Finally finished." Sargent Keroro Gunso wiped the sweat off his forehead, feeling accomplished since he finished his daily chore.

Suddenly, Sargent Major Kululu emerged from the Hinata's floor, a mischievous grin plastered on his yellow face as usual.

"Ku ku kuu~ Leader, there's an emergency meeting the platoon needs to discuss right away"

Keroro blinked, "Gero? What is it about, Kululu-senpai?"

"It's HQ. They want to speak with you." Kululu said boredly.

"W-what?!" Keroro gasped.

* * *

**Keroro, Giroro, Tamama, and Kululu**

** Presents!: **

** New Keronjin-Bait for the Peko-fish-ians**

* * *

The platoon and Angol Mois where in the rather large meeting room, speaking to the Admirals on the big screen.

"What do you mean you're sending us a back-up platoon?!" Keroro stared up at the screen with disbelief.

"First of all, you haven't done anything to invade the planet Pekopon." one of the admirals started.

"Tch, that's because he's been sitting around all day admiring plastic trash." Giroro mumbled.

Keroro glared at the Corporal. "Gundam models are NOT plastic trash!"

"SARGENT KERORO GUNSO! YOUR ATTENTION PLEASE," the second admiral boomed. Keroro gave his attention back to the screen, "Good. It's obvious you are in no perfect fit to complete the invasion alone. Most leaders would thank us. You're lucky we didn't make you comeback to Keron and get stripped of your ranks, most likely to get hanged or sentence to prison!"

The third admiral sighed, "The back-ups are coming to Japan in three days"

With that settled, the screen went black.

"Wow Sarge, that was kinda pathetic.." Private Second Class Tamama spoke as he looked at his beloved Sargent with concern.

"You could say, '_strong regrets_'?" Mois chirped in, also worried.

Three days passed like a blur. All Keroro did those past days were three things. Building Gundams, eating cow flesh, and sleep. An alarm was set off throughout the whole household. Keroro got up and rushed towards his bedroom door and slams it open, almost tripping on himself. He ran to Sargent Major's base to see what had happened. "Nerd Cave" as Tamama and Giroro would say when Kululu wasn't around. As he got in, he was greeted by a very angry Natsumi. She grabbed his head with a strong grip and lifted him up to her eye level. The platoon and Fuyuki, minus Kululu and Mois, looked at the duo with concern.

"Stupid Frog, what did you do this time?!" the teenage girl hissed.

"I-I didn't do a-anything, Natsumi-dono!" Keroro managed to say, obviously scared of her.

"Kuu ku ku ku~ He's right. HQ sent a back-up platoon because the Leader fails" Kululu typed some things down.

Natsumi let the poor frog go by dropping him and glaring at him. Keroro crawled his way to Sargent Major and stood up.

"What are you doing Kululu-senpai?" Keroro asked.

"Hacking into the Keronian Army system to see who we're dealing with here." Kululu replied simply, as if it weren't such a big deal to him. After stopping and reading something, he stared at the screen in horror.

"Whats wrong?! Is it the Dai me platoon?! Garuru?! Shurara turned evil again?!" Keroro ushered.

"It's..." Kululu started.

All eyes were on the Keronian.

"It's..." his glasses cracked a little.

They looked at him cloesr.

"My niece..." his glasses were now fully cracked. He took them off and put on new ones.

"Wait... you never told us you had a niece.." Tamama said.

"I never told you guys anything" Kululu glared at the tadpole.

"True..." Giroro sighed.

"So what platoon is it?" Keroro said in a bored tone.

"Ku~ you're not gonna like this, Leader. It's the Kalele Platoon" Kululu answered.

Keroro's eyes widened. He then started to look VERY angry.

"They... SENT IN HER?! _**HER**_?! KALELE-** FROGGING **-SYGU?!" Keroro ran out and threw a HUGE temper tantrum.

"Kululu, why is Sarge acting like that? Who and what's wrong with this Kalele Sygu?" Fuyuki asked.

"I think It's best I tell you later. Ku ku kuu~" Kululu turned off the computer.

"God... she was such a pain back then when she was dating MY Gunso-san" Tamama said with bloodshot eyes and a deep angry tone in his voice.

"Least she dumped him and started acting like a true soldier" Giroro added.

"And least when Keroro was getting off the drugs and she was too." Dororo, who came out of the ceiling, interjected.

He was of course ignored. Poor thing.

"Geez... Rude much, guys?" a feminine voice was heard at the doorway.

There stood a orange female Keronian. She still had her tail, and she was wearing a darkish blue cap with a music note symbol rested in the middle. The music note had a red scribbled background. She had red eyes similar to Tamama's.

The platoon saluted to her. She saluted back.

"Sargent Kalele! Very nice to see you again. Where are the others?" Giroro asked.

"They're at our temporary base in a abandoned area of Tokyo. I was going to ask the same with your 'Fearless Leader'," Kalele put her hand on her hip, "I can tell he's very upset to see me."

"Ku ku kuuu~ He ran out after finding out It's you who's helping us with the invasion." Kululu answered.

"That's completely normal."

Later on that day, Kalele headed back to her base. Keroro took that as the opportunity to get out of his room.

"Stupid frog, don't think you can get away with not doing your chores. As a punishment, you're taking ALL mine and fuyuki's chores for the next two weeks!" Natsumi yelled from upstairs.

"Haven't I been punished enough?..." keroro whined to himself.


	2. Mission Beach Lazy-ness GO! part one

It's been a beautiful summer in Japan. I wonder what's going on in the Hinata household since the new back-up platoon came?

From the outside of the house, you can hear Natsumi's blood curdling scream. Typical though.

"STUPID FROG! WHAT DID YOU DO TO THE HOUSE?!"

The whole entire living room was a disaster. The table was flipped over, couch cousins everywhere, and there were deep bullet holes on the ceilings and walls. Picture frames broken on the floor, and a half burnt Giroro hiding behind the couch.

* * *

**-~-~-~-~-~**** -~-~-~-~-~**** -~-~-~-~-~**** -~-~-~-~-~**** -~-~****Keroro and Kalele presents!:-****-~-~-~-~-~**** -~-~-~-~-~**** -~-~-~-~-~**** -~-~-~-~-~**** -~-~-~-**

******-~-~-~-~-~**** -~-~-~-~-~**** -~-~-~-~-~**** -~-~-~-~-~**** -~-~**Mission Beach Lazy-ness GO! -~-~-~-~-~** -~-~-~-~-~**** -~-~-~-~-~**** -~-~-~-~-~**** -~-~-~-**

* * *

The red Keronian popped his head out, sweating and blushing at the girl. "N-Natsumi-Dono! K-keroro and Sargent Kalele were fighting"

Natsumi fixed her death glare onto Giroro, who sweated even more. "And you didn't do ANYTHING about it?..."

Keroro started to slowly walk away from the scene so he can avoid the teenager's powerful wrath. Kalele grabbed onto his cap flaps and kicked his legs, causing him to fall on his bottom. Before Natsumi could give them a piece of her mind, a helicopter was heard close by the house.

Fuyuki came running down excitedly. "Sis! Nishizawa-san is letting us go to her private island! She said there will be ancient artifacts undiscovered there!"

"What's so great about some crummy useless item from the past?" Kalele questioned.

"Don't you get it, Kale-chan? It could unlock something for the future! For everyone to know what we were thinking of in the past!" Fuyuki exclaimed as he tugged onto his bag.

"And get us a crap load of money for the Gundam Models- i-i mean invasion funds~" Keroro greedily added.

He received a punch in the face by Natsumi.

"Oh no, you're not invading my planet with your crummy plans, stupid frog! Besides Fuyuki, what about mama's approval?" Natsumi gave her brother a worried glance.

"Don't worry, I asked mama before she went to work today and she said yes. As long as Gunso and the others are with us." Fuyuki then went out the back door to get into the Nishizawa helicopter.

* * *

**-~-~-~-~-~**** -~-~-~-~-~**** -~-~-~-~-~**** -~-~-~-~-~**** -~-~-~-~-~Meanwhile****-~-~-~-~-~**** -~-~-~-~-~**** -~-~-~-~-~**** -~-~-~-~-~**** -~-~-~-~-~**

Kululu's glasses were fully cracked. He was typing on the computer at full speed and haven't stopped for a break. It seems he's having a virus war again.

"GOD FROG IT!" he yelled to himself, "Why Keroro?! Why did you have to screw up my computer with your Gundam downloading?! I should of told him it would make the firewalls weaker but nooooo!"

He was stopped by a green hand. Kululu knew the presence he hated at the moment.

It was terrible.

It was annoying.

It was-

"Kululu-kun, come on. Me, the others, and Kalele have to go to some island with the Hinatas. Fuyuki-dono said there will be ancient things in the island that will help us with the invasion funds" Keroro gleamed.

Kululu sighed and took a laptop with him. He got up, stopped at looked at the Sargent, and slapped him across the face.

"OW! What was the for?!" Keroro yelled as he held his slap mark.

* * *

"It's so perfect here!~" Natsumi said as she sat on a beach towel and put on sunscreen.

Kalele got bored and decided to do a little investigation of the island. She started out by going to the salt water then poking a finger in it. She tasted it and spat on the nearly-white sand.

"What are you doing, _Fail_ele?" Keroro asked as he put both hands on his hips and glared at her.

"Investigating, you cross dressing weirdo." Kalele said as she took out a bucket.

Kalele dug it into the sand and lifted it back up. She dug threw it with her bare hands and found a fairly beautiful pink scallop seashell. She looked at it closely and threw it in the ocean.

"Garbage. This planet is doomed anyways." Kalele muttered under her breath.

"Are you kidding me? Pekopon is awesome. It's beautiful, and it's my home." Keroro argued.

"Then you should of thought twice before joining the Keron Army"

With that, Kalele walked to the woods. Keroro, along with Giroro, followed her.

"Ah~ Nishizawa-san, this place is amazing!~" Fuyuki said as he finds a ancient artifact. He brushed the sand off of it and smiles more.

"I-I'm glad you like it, Fuyuki-kun" Momoka blushed.

"_Good job! We're so close to win Fuyuki's heart!_" the other side of Momoka echoed into her mind.

"Momo-chi!" Tamama yelled, "Do you know where Gunso-san and the others are?"

Momoka got mad at Tamama for ruining her plans yet again.

"last time I saw them they went into the jungle.." Fuyuki asnwered.

"Oh! Thanks fu-ki!~" Tamama said as he skipped into the jungle

* * *

_**Since my PC is a piece of crap, i'm gonna make this a two part thing~**_


End file.
